Quiet
by x The Chichi Slaughter House x
Summary: Kuu's observations on Setsuna. Number 15: Silence of the 100 themes and 7: Quiet of 10lilies at LJ. SetsunaxKuu -Oneshot-


**Quiet**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Shoujo ai/yuri content, non-canon couple, Kuu is possibly OOC, kissing, SetsunaxKuu, mild angst.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KyoSora/Shattered Angels, else I wouldn't have let it get licensed under such a stupid name. Kyoshiro and the Eternal Sky is "Shattered Angels" in English…how?!

For the prompt "7. Quiet" of the LJ community 10lilies, even though they haven't accepted my claim yet. Also doubling as "15. Silence" for the 100 themes challenge…because I'm a big fat cheater.

--

From what Kuu had observed, Setsuna was always quiet.

She rarely spoke a word; and when she did, it was usually just _his_ name, in a meek whimper or whisper. Setsuna never seemed to speak up, even when things were happening around her that obviously made her uncomfortable. She would just stand in a corner and stay silent, possibly listening to the jingle of her bells or fiddling with the hem of her apron.

And in a way, this was endearing.

But in another, it was just annoying.

To Kuu, who was incredibly vocal, the behaviour was weird. If she was uncomfortable with something, she would always voice it aloud – or at least in her head, which she doubted Setsuna did.

The blonde would just stand there staring with her large emerald orbs, looking like a life-sized doll. One of those china ones with pale faces and shining eyes that seemed to look right through you, and were almost creepy but still rather beautiful. The ones that sat on shelves or in boxes their entire lives and were never played with or even touched.

Yes, Setsuna was just like that. Though possibly not through choice.

In any case, the quietness was something that was starting to bother her. She found her eyes darting to the soft pink lips whenever Setsuna walked into a room or was being spoken to, just to see them move and _know_ she was breaking her constant silence. Soon, it became exasperating when she saw them form the same word over and over and nothing more.

_Kyoshiro._

_Kyoshiro._

_Kyoshiro._

His name, or silence.

Silence or his name.

One or the other, but nothing else.

It was driving her mad. Setsuna had a beautiful voice when she spoke; soft and pleasant, and oh-so-refined that it made her own voice sound childish and loud in comparison. Not that that wasn't true, but that when next to Setsuna, it was much more obvious. And she _felt_ a lot younger when they had conversations, too.

Well, when she talked and Setsuna listened and linked a lot of things back to Kyoshiro, anyway. Which is what they were doing right now. No matter what Kuu said, Setsuna was winding it all back to Kyoshiro, or their Absolute Angel status, as if it was the only important thing in the world. And Kuu wasn't sure if she could take it anymore.

Since taking a huge notice of what Setsuna was saying – or wasn't saying, as the case may be – she had noticed that she was now looking at her and thinking about her more than she had thought about anyone else. Not even her Prince had been in her thoughts so much, and Kyoshiro himself certainly wasn't the prominent interest anymore.

No.

That was reserved for Setsuna alone now.

But with the poor girl taking everything and twisting it to be about _him_, she was losing her temper. She wanted Setsuna to look at _her_.

Remembering one of their earlier bathing sessions, she leaned forward and pressed their lips together softly. Eyes closed, she could not see the Angel's reaction and was not even able to imagine what sort of response she would have received for the move. Kuu would have liked to see her looking pleasantly surprised, but was too nervous to open her own eyes just yet.

The warmth of the soft lips against her own caused her to blush and pull back; still unused to the whole thing though she had imagined being kissed or kissing a hundred times. The silence was thick, and it made her feel awkward, knowing there were eyes on her and summoning her own courage.

Opening them, she was met with pink cheeks and fingertips touching the lips she had just kissed. It was adorable to see that it had fazed her, considering her earlier actions had been much the same, but for a shorter time.

When she thought about it, Setsuna had been blushing then, too.

A whisper of her name brought her back to herself, and before she could react, the beautiful rose lips were pushing against hers, arms clinging around her back. Closing her eyes once more, she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, pulling her in close as she parted her lips, licking lightly against the Angel's bottom lip. Fingers laced into her hair and she was surprised by how good it felt, hands squeezing Setsuna's waist in appreciation.

However, before Setsuna had parted her lips, the sound of the front door banging shut was heard, and the blonde maid pulled almost fiercely out of her grip. Startled, she was too shocked to even think of moving, watching as the other girl ran out of the room, hastening to see Kyoshiro, as always.

Hearing the two conversing in the hall, Kuu knew she should have felt bitter about it, but she couldn't seem to manage it. Somehow, she could feel the Angel was doing it to make everything seem normal to him; she was his sword, after all, and there was no telling what he would think of the whole thing.

But with that kiss, she knew Setsuna was hers…and that was now enough.


End file.
